Muerte por vida (V2)
by Dianeth
Summary: Amyra tiene una misión y el líder del clan del pie le ofrece un trato que no puede resistir. Los objetivos no son lo que ella esperaba, muchas cosas pasan en Nueva York y talvez tenga mas dificultades de las que esperaba. [Reescrito]
1. Chapter 1

_Ya que estoy volviendo por estos lares, me di un ratito para releer mis primeros fics y SANTOS DICCIONARIOS que horror. __¿Entonces porqué no volver a empezar reescribiendo mis primeras historias?._

_Este fue el mero mero primero. No sean malos con él, son delirios de una joven y entusiasmada yo XD_

_Disfruten~_

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_La sangre comienza a formar un camino siguiendo el filo de mi sable, enterrado en el pecho que guarda los últimos latidos de su corazón. Las emociones me dominan y no lo puedo evitar, la primer lagrima escapa y luego la segunda. Una tras otra mojan mis mejillas. Solo puedo sentir arrepentimiento. Trataste de ayudar y lo lamento, lamento tanto tenerte frente a mi en especial a ti, tu mirada empieza a estar perdida parece que dejaste de respirar, sé que si alguno de ustedes me puede perdonar eres tú. Sé que estarías de acuerdo conmigo. Me hubiera gustado estar contigo más tiempo y conocerte mas pero eso solo haría este momento mucho más difícil. Perdoname Leonardo, ya no sentirás mas dolor._

-1 MES ANTES -

Oroku saki se encontraba en sus aposentos, en apariencia meditando profundamente con su mente muy lejos de ese gran salón adornado con el símbolo de su clan. Pero permanecer incauto es un lujo que jamás se daría. Por eso aún con los ojos cerrados podía saber que sus ninjas se estaban acercando por el pasillo y los de la elite se posicionaron sobre su cabeza.

De pronto uno de sus ninjas entró lanzado por la entrada. Los elite bajaron y se pusieron frente a Saki, listos para defender a su señor. Otros tantos ninjas del pie aparecieron al escuchar la estampida de pasos que se escuchaban aproximándose. La gran confusión vino cuando por el pasillo entraron sus iguales vestidos de negro que venían en persecución del intruso. Un momento de tensión se creó entre casi todos los presentes, el último ninja que había entrado ya se encontraba entre otra docena de apariencia similar. Los segundos corrían mientras que los elite comenzaron a acercarse amenazantes a los ninjas inferiores, con una sutil e implícita intención de descartar quien era el intruso. Sin embargo fue uno de estos guerreros con sombrero de paja quien en un parpadeo lanzó su arma contra Oroku Saki.

El hombre no se inmutó, pues la intensión de ese lanzamiento no era matarle. Después de todo no puedes matar a la persona a quien le estás ofreciendo tus servicios.

-Es suficiente- habló finalmente abriendo los ojos, haciendo un ademán para detener cualquier movimiento de sus tropas. Estas se desvanecieron después de hacer reverencia, quedando solo una figura solitaria ofreciendo sus respetos al oriental. - tus habilidades han sido demostradas, a pesar de tu joven edad muestras potencial-

-me alegra que le complazca- dijo una voz femenina retirándose el sombrero y la máscara, liberando su cabello corto pero ondulado y una coqueta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sin embargo esto no es una prueba definitiva- continuó el hombre y Karai apareció tras la chica poniendo una daga en su yugular.

-tu avance pudo ser detenido tras llegar a este piso, Amyra- añadió la joven asiática de cabellos lacios.

-Karai, cuanto tiempo- saludo la chica con un tono de gentileza sobreactuada.

-¿aún sigues sin ningún progreso?- Karai se alejó pero con la daga aún apuntando en dirección a la chica, dejando claro que su cuello aún estaba a un movimiento de muñeca.

-Si tienes que preguntar no eres con quien me interesa hablar-

Karai se posicionó para atacar pero Saki la detuvo al ver una oportunidad.

-todo tiene un precio niña-

-Adelante, diga su precio-

-Ya tengo dinero y poder en la ciudad, pero si realmente deseas ofrecer algo a cambio haz algo útil con tus habilidades-

-¿Tiene problemas para eliminar a alguien? - sus labios formaron una sonrisa sutil mientras dedicaba una mirada incrédula a Karai.

-Hay otros ninja en la ciudad- habló el hombre dando la espalda a las chicas buscando ignorar sus ridículos juegos de rivalidades. - han demostrado ser una escoria persistente-

-Bien, así será más divertido.-

\- Quiero que sus patéticas existencias sean exterminadas de mi ciudad, como las plagas que son-

-Todo tiene un precio- dijo tratando de que su voz sonara como la de Saki- ¿usted me dirá quien inició el fuego?-

-te diré quién fue el que te delató-

Amyra alzó la mirada sorprendida, sus labios se separaron un poco pero ella cerró nuevamente la quijada de golpe. Viendo tan cerca la culminación de toda su búsqueda a sólo un trabajo de distancia, nada la detendría.

\- ¿por una sola vida?- confirmó que lo que estaba entendiendo era correcto.

-Es un caso peculiar-

-Es un placer hacer negocios con usted...-hizo una reverencia unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada-...Shreder-

-Bien- se levantó y llevó sus brazos a su espalda mirando con superioridad a la chica.

\- ¿Quién es el del objetivo?-

-Muéstrame que has asesinado al menos a uno y yo cumpliré mi parte-

-Eso es inusual-

-Muchas cosas lo son-

Amyra quedó complacida con el trato que le ofrecían así que decidió no hacer más preguntas y su mente comenzó a tramar el plan.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Aquí el primer capítulo de este fic versión mejorada, la anterior fue declarada material altamente tóxico y destruido por causar ataques de ansiedad a su creadora cuando lo volvió a leer(?)_

_Hasta la próxima._

_Ciao~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disfrutenlo _~

_Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninjas no me pertenecen, yo solo uso a los personajes para escribir pura ocurrencia mia._

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

El manto de la noche cubría la ciudad de Nueva York, sin nubes que ocultasen los hermosos astros resplandecientes. Cuatro siluetas se movían ágilmente por las azoteas, a pesar de su velocidad el sigilo acompañaba todos sus movimientos, o al menos casi todos.

¡Hey chicos, miren esto! - gritó entusiasmado el menor de las tortugas saltando de un tejado al otro de espaldas haciendo una pirueta en el aire. Pero las felicitaciones y comentarios que esperaba nunca llegaron.

Las otras tres tortugas estaban en la escalera de incendios, el genio de la familia traía un aparato entre sus manos que daba una señal de aviso.

-Es una joyería cualquiera, sin adquisiciones recientes ni gemas fuera de lo ordinario… -

-Disculpen… - apareció Mickey frente a ellos de cabeza-... Estoy siendo increíble aquí arriba y no hay nadie para asombrarse-

-Ahora no Miguel, tenemos un robo que detener- apremió el mayor con el distintivo azul - andando - Saltó de las escaleras con rumbo a su misión.

-Al menos no fue una noche aburrida- Dijo la tecnotortuga guardando su invento en la bolsa y siguiendo a su hermano mayor.

-Flojito y cooperando- Comentó Rafael dandole un empujon a Miguel Ángel para que se impulsase en la misma dirección que sus hermanos.

Una sombra se paseaba por la joyería, su silueta delataba que se trataba de una fémina hurtando las preciosas gemas. Estaba completamente vestida de negro de los pies a la cabeza e incluso sus guantes y botas iban de ese color. Además de eso llevaba dos prendas más, un pasamontañas que solo mostraba sus ojos y un chaleco que cubría todo su torso. Sacó un collar de perlas de entre los vidrios rotos del mostrador y lo examinó por unos segundos. De pronto la suya no era la única sombra que se proyectaba. Trató de sacar su arma disimuladamente pero cuando apuntó fue golpeada por un nunchaku y la pistola voló por los aires.

-Por el momento no le podemos atender, temo que tendrá que tratar más tarde-

La chica se agachó para esquivar el segundo par de nunchakus y dio una barrida de 180° que hubiera hecho caer a Miguel Ángel, pero él también era rápido y saltó sobre el mostrador frente a él. Sin embargo la chica pateo la mesa, desequilibrando el mueble y haciendo que Mickey se tambaleara. Los otros quelonios se apresuraron a ir tras la chica, pero ella estiró el collar que tenía en las manos hasta que las perlas se dispersaron por el suelo haciendo caer a dos de las tortugas. De esta forma Donatello se estrelló contra Mickey y Rafael fue a dar contra el aparador destruyendo los cristales.

Leonardo saltó para evitar resbalar, tomó impulso en otro de los aparadores y salto hacia la joven, por desgracia la chica soltó una bomba de humo. Leo salió del otro lado de la nube para encontrarse de cara con una pared. Rafael se puso de pie de un salto y se lanzó a atacar a la chica con sus sais, sin embargo ella se movía demasiado.

-Quédate quieta -comentó exasperado Rafael- para que te pueda golpear-

-¿Qué modales son esos?-

-No acostumbro golpear chicas, pero no me molestaria hacer la excepción- Rafael lanzó un gancho derecho que ella apenas pudo esquivar.

-A mi me molestaria que la hicieras-

Salto hacia un lado y lo tomó por las cintas de su bandana roja. Cuando se dio la media vuelta Donatello estaba detrás de ella e intentó usar su Bo pero la chica era esquiva y solo consiguió golpear el caparazón de su hermano y que a Rafa le sacudieran la cabeza con tanto movimiento.

Rafael molesto y con la bandana cubriendole los ojos trató de dar una patada de espaldas. La joven tomó un extremo de la vara Bo y la jalo para que Donatello recibiera la patada en su lugar. Ella sostuvo el Bo en posición de bateo y le dio con el a Rafael, en ese momento trataba de quitarse la bandana para volver a ver bien. Mickey le quitó la vara por atrás y la arrojó lejos de su alcance. La chica lanzo una patada a su cara. Ella sintió que se aproximaban por detrás pero cuando trato de dar una patada giratoria Leonardo apareció y detuvo con sus manos la pierna de la chica.

-¿Quien eres? - le pregunto a la chica

Por un segundo hubo silencio y pudo escuchar a lo lejos las sirenas de la policía. -Si quisiera que supieras no usaría máscara- se giró para apoyar sus manos en el piso y con su pierna libre patear la mandíbula de Leo.

Mikey estaba frente a ella para detener su escape pero ella no se detuvo y saltó sobre él, luego se apoyó en su caparazón para dar un segundo salto hacia la ventana y salir de ahí.

-ough… Que desastre- Donatello al ver todo lo que habían destruido en la joyería.

-¿Hablas de la pelea o de cómo quedó este lugar? - le respondió Mikey mientras se acerca a a ofrecerle una mano para levantarse.

-¿alguien vio que fue lo que se llevó? - preguntó Leonardo

-Lo único que voy a ver es como tener mi revancha- Dijo Rafael guardando sus sais

-¿O sea que admites que una chica te venció? - comenzó a burlarse Miguel Angel.

-Mejor discutamos esto en otro lado.-Señaló Donatello al ver las luces de las patrullas aproximarse.

Las tortugas salieron por la misma ventana que la misteriosa chica, con cuidado para evitar alguna trampa. Pero no les esperaba más que un callejón cualquiera, subieron a unos botes de basura y treparon por la escalera de incendios. Leo fue el primero en llegar al tejado y examinó todo con la mirada mientras sus hermanos subían, Rafael fue quien lo trajo de vuelta con una palmada en los hombros.

-Andando intrépido, que no estamos cerca-

-El último es un caparazón apestoso- Se escuchó gritar a Miguel Ángel que llevaba la delantera.

Debajo del tanque de agua del tejado vecino estaba Amyra siguiendo con la mirada a los chicos. Espero un poco a que se alejaran para salir de su escondite, luego tomó unos binoculares de su chaleco. No estaba segura de cuanta distancia dejar pero no tomaría riesgos, el espectáculo en la joyería había sido más cansado de lo que imagino.

-En verdad es un caso particular- Dijo guardando nuevamente los binoculares y poniéndose en marcha en la misma dirección que se habían ido las tortugas.

Los siguió un rato antes de notar algo extraño. Pensaba que era por la distancia y por eso se acercó más para descartar, pero solo había tres tortugas adelante y la ruta que estaban tomando no parecía tener sentido. Busco con los binoculares a la cuarta tortuga y en un sutil movimiento la tortuga de bandana naranja volteo en su dirección. Probablemente la ruta que estaban tomando era una distracción, no se sorprendió. De pronto un sonido agudo se acercaba a ella, y dio un salto hacia atrás. Shurikens cayeron a sus pies.

-Al menos, ya sé donde estás- Sacó un cuchillo de su manga.

-No es muy honorable atacar por la espalda- se escuchó detrás de ella.

Se encogió de hombros y se dio un giro cortando con el cuchillo el aire.

Leonardo dio dos saltos atrás y desenvainó sus katanas. Amyra sacó un segundo cuchillo y se lanzó a atacar. Los metales chocaron, con una clara desventaja para la chica. Sin embargo ella desviaba los ataques de las katanas magistralmente. En un movimiento de muñeca el filo del cuchillo rozó la mano de leonardo y para evitar el corte, Leo dejó caer su katana. La chica dio un salto hacia atrás colocando las manos en el piso aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerse con la katana.

-Ahora es un juego más justo- dijo ella tomando el mango con ambas manos

-¿Que clase de juego es este?- Dijo Leonardo haciendo lo mismo y dando unos pasos en círculo.

-Uno más justo ¿no escuchaste?- preguntó Amyra, su tono delataba que se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Así que robaste solo por diversión?-

-No- Fue la única respuesta que articuló antes de atacar nuevamente a Leonardo.

Leo repelió el ataque sin ningún problema y la hizo retroceder un poco. Después ella esquivó la katana y respondió con una patada a la rodilla de la tortuga haciendo que se tambaleara para atacar. Por suerte Leonardo se giró al sentir la caída y el filo de la katana chocó con su caparazón sin dañarlo. Un bufido de incredulidad por parte de la chica le sacó una sonrisa a Leo. Aprovechó la posición para dar una barrida giratoria y tirarla. Después de caer, Amyra se golpeó la cabeza y dejó de moverse.

-Oh no- Leo también se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos observando detenidamente el cuerpo -Oye…-

Leonardo se aproximó cautelosamente para tomar su katana de la mano de la chica sin quitar la vista de su oponente que parecía tener cada músculo flácido. Cuando de pronto, aun con los ojos cerrados, as piernas de la joven lo tomaron por el cuello y haciendo gala de su velocidad, Amyra terminó enroscandose para hacer una llave a la tortuga.

-Oh, mi héroe-

-Oye Leo, ¿algún problema?- Se escuchó la voz burlona de Rafael.

Las otras tres tortugas disfrutaban el espectáculo desde el tejado de al lado, un poco mas alto. Rafael estaba de pie apoyando su costado en una pared, a su lado estaban Donatello observando en cuclillas y Mickey sentado en el borde con las piernas colgando.

-No,…to..do...bien- Comenzó a decir Leonardo entrecortado.

-Si, como no- Dijo Rafael lanzando una de sus sais. Amyra soltó a Leonardo para rodar y esquivarlas.

-Supongo que continuaremos después- Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y soltó una granada de luz para desaparecer.

Después de semejante destello a las tortugas les tomó unos minutos volver a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Leo se talló un poco los ojos y volvió a agacharse para recoger su katana del suelo.

-Espera a que el maestro Splinter sepa que caíste en ese truco- exclamó Mickey con una gran sonrisa apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

-Por favor, no-

-Vamos, ya esta amaneciendo-

Mientras la joven en el callejón de abajo sonreía viendo la señal del rastreador en movimiento. Ella ya había previsto qué hacer en caso de ser detectada al seguirlos.

-Fue muy amable al prestarme su katana- Sonrió.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o


End file.
